


Friend on the Other Side

by Arya_Skywalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Clones, Fears coming to life, Gen, Imprisonment, Solitary Confinement, Teen Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Teen Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Logic | Logan Sanders, Teen Morality | Patton Sanders, corrupt organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: There was a rhythm to the day, a set schedule that would almost be comforting if it weren’t so constricting.Wake up at the crack of dawn. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Classes. Morning training. Classes. Lunch. Classes. Afternoon training. Powers training. Dinner. Meditation. Showers. Curfew. Sleep.Every single day since they were old enough to think.Well, unless you fucked up and got thrown in solitary.The life of a hero in training fucking sucked.
Relationships: platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Friend on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to the TSS Fanworks Collective for bouncing ideas around and helping to make this possible! Hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is released from solitary confinement and rejoins the others. Only to mess up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: imprisonment, child abuse, fears coming to life, dogs, needles

There was a rhythm to the day, a set schedule that would almost be comforting if it weren’t so constricting.

Wake up at the crack of dawn. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Classes. Morning training. Classes. Lunch. Classes. Afternoon training. Powers training. Dinner. Meditation. Showers. Curfew. Sleep.

Every single day since they were old enough to think.

Well, unless you fucked up and got thrown in solitary.

Virgil lay on the padded floor, staring up at the padded ceiling. Time meant nothing in solitary. There were no clocks, no windows. Guards came by with meals, if the officers were generous.

The life of a hero in training fucking sucked.

The beeping of the door broke him out of his thoughts. Virgil jolted to his feet as if pulled by puppet strings, saluting automatically. The head mistress and guards entered the cell.

“Nightmare. You know why you are here, yes?” The head mistress asked, clipboard in hand. The Dragon Witch.

Virgil cleared his throat. “Lost control, ma’am. Hurt my allies. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry won’t bring back the dead.”

Virgil flinched as if slapped. “I didn’t kill anyone!”

“No. But you could.” The Dragon Witch hummed. “Do you know how long you have been in this cell?”

Virgil looked at the floor, trying to calculate the time. The guards had come... five times. But he was hungry, which meant he probably hadn’t been getting the proper three meals. “A week?” he guessed.

“Six days. One for every person your powers affected.”

Virgil swallowed. “I’ll do better. I’ll learn how to control it.”

The Dragon Witch took a step closer, cupping his chin with her sharp nails. “You will. Don’t disappoint me.” She stared into his eyes a moment longer, then let go. “Wash up. If you hurry, you might make it to breakfast.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Virgil said, releasing the breath he had been holding. He saluted again, then followed the guards to the showers, thoroughly washing out the grime of the past few days.

Luckily he make it in time for breakfast.

“You’re back!” Patton exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him. Virgil smiled grimly and hugged back.

“Free from the dragon’s lair, huzzah!” Roman cheered.

“Are you hurt?” Janus asked.

Virgil shook his head, pulling away from Patton to take a seat at the table. “Just hungry. And bored out of my mind,” he said.

Remus snickered. “Wanna know what I do in solitary?”

“No thanks.” Virgil rolled his eyes, elbowing Remus in the side. “You’ve already told us, dork.”

“Please be careful. That’s the third time this month you’ve been sent down there,” Logan said.

“Not my fault my powers are fucked,” Virgil muttered.

“All of our powers are,” Janus said quietly. “You aren’t the only one.”

Virgil bit his lip. “Sorry,” he mumbled, pouring himself some coffee and grabbing some food.

“But hey, we’re gonna be superheroes! How awesome is that?” Roman said with a forced smile.

Half-hearted grunts and mutters were the only response.

~*~

Power training came far too soon. Virgil rubbed his arms, lurking near the back of the room behind the invisible barrier. Maybe he’d be given a respite. Maybe they’d forget he was there.

Roman of course volunteered to go first. Always the favorite. His flashy fire powers burned the targets to ash.

Then Remus, wanting to outdo his clone-mate with his water-related powers. Roman and Remus were the first set of clones, the oldest in the facility but still barely adults. Patton and Logan were cloned from Roman, Janus and Virgil cloned from Remus. The Dragon Witch refused to reveal who Roman and Remus were cloned from.

Then Patton stepped up to practice, stretching himself out at unnatural lengths to dodge bullets and maneuver himself through an obstacle course.

Then went Janus. A giant golden serpent, hissing and thrashing, destroying everything they sent at him.

Then Logan, whose powers were hard to see but had something to do with time. His movements were a blur.

Everyone stared at Virgil.

“Fuck,” Virgil muttered under his breath, then trudged into the arena and held up his hands. “Fine, let’s get this over with. Cuffs?”

There was a quiet buzz once the power limiting cuffs were turned off. A jolt went through his body. Virgil closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to stop the flood before it started.

Someone else was shoved into the arena. A stranger, likely a criminal of some sort or perhaps an unlucky volunteer. Someone Virgil was supposed to focus his powers on.

Virgil looked up at them, smiling grimly. “You know what this is about? What’s gonna happen?”

The stranger shook their head, clearly nervous. Virgil didn’t need his powers to know they were already terrified. On one hand, that made it easier. On the other.... sucked to be them.

“I’m gonna put my hand on your arm, okay? Just stay still,” Virgil said, taking a few careful steps closer.

The stranger nodded, but otherwise remained still. Virgil put his hand on their arm and took a deep breath. “What are you afraid of?” He wasn’t expecting an answer, but asking made it easier to channel his powers. The poor stranger started to tremble.

 _Dogs._ Snarling and barking filled the air. Two large angry dogs stalked towards them.

Virgil quickly let go and backed away, pointing to the stranger. “They’re your target. Not me. G-go after them!”

One dog lunged at the stranger, whose screams echoed in the chamber. The other dog however moved towards Virgil, snarling.

“No! Not me! Go!” Virgil snapped, throttling his panic. This was where it always went wrong. The room darkened.

“Focus, Nightmare,” the Dragon Witch said through the speakers. “Control it.”

Virgil shuddered and rubbed his arms. “I aimed it at the target. Isn’t that enough?”

“Control it.” Her voice echoed, getting louder instead of softer. The dog didn’t stop.

Virgil clamped his hands over his ears. “Stop it!” He shouted.

Everything was too loud. He couldn’t control it. He was going to end up back in the cell again—

 _Needle._ Virgil froze as he felt it jab his neck. The darkness receded. Virgil looked around for the nurse who injected him, but no one was there. “Oh.” He collapsed on the floor, barely aware of the others rushing to check on him.


End file.
